


The Great GatsLoki

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Loki - Fandom, Role playing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: A start for a Role Playing adventures where Loki meets a girl (or two) at a Jazz Club in 1920's New York. Names, and eye/hair color can be changed to fit your OC.





	The Great GatsLoki

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159028841@N05/41993183235/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
The year was 1926 and the only thing you could hear on the streets of New York City was the ruckus being kicked up over by The Cotton Club. If anyone was anyone worth knowing in this rag tag town, you would be able to see them here.  

This place was ranked high on the Police's 'Prohibition Violator's list', but even though inside the booze ran free like ever flowing fountains, the corrupt cops sitting at tables next to the mobsters made sure that the smooth jazz kept coming. This place was in the heart of the theater district. The famous Apollo Theater was just down the road.  

There was a stammer of people trying to get inside as Cab Calloway was setting up on stage for his performance that night. The side walk was barriered off down a block on either side of the club by a flood of yellow cabs.  

The line of people out the door was almost a hundred long and none of them seemed to be complaining about the wait. The women were wearing the latest fashions, short jackets lined with fox fur covering up their flapper dresses, matching cloche hats covering up their finger curls.  The men were dressed to the nines in swell suits, they formed a sea of black pinstripes.  

The two flappers set side by side giggling at the bar. It was easy to tell that were new to the scene and not used to bootleg liquor in their glasses. The jazz club was lively and ritzy looking, the band was playing up on the big stage as the tables were filling up quick. The more important crowd was closer to the back in fenced off private tables The two girls were sneaking cigarettes and trying not to cough. Molly the dark brunette of the pair was wearing a long teal blue dress of the latest cut and current style while still being somewhat conservative. The look said old money. Her friend Kim, with the dark hair that had obviously been put up that evening but by the evidence of a pile of discarded hair pins and fake red flower sitting on the bar next to her martini glass, wore her silver gown so short the hem line might get her arrested. Both girls had flashing blue eyes, they might have been sisters.  

Then from across the smoky dance floor of the Jazz club Molly spotted him. He was so elegantly out of a place but timeless too. He had a champagne glass in his large hand, his dexterous fingers caressed its glass surface. Instead of the large oversized suits most the men wore his black suit was tapered to his lithe body. He wore a white neck tie but also a scarf of green and gold. He nodded his long, raven colored hair along with the music and the fingers not holding the glass seemed to be playing along with the piano player. He looked up and caught Molly's blue eyes with his emerald ones. He smiled slightly and then looked back to the band. 

The room went silent for a heartbeat. Molly could not hear anything, not even her own heart beating. Kim was laughing and pushing at her arm trying to tell her some joke or get her attention. Molly could do nothing but whisper into Kim's ear "the man, the one in the black suit, what is it about him?". Kim glances over, drink almost forgotten on the bar, her newly painted fingernails chasing the olive around the bowl of the glass. "Oh my, he is...." She searches for a word "magnetic". 

The dark-haired man once again looks over the girls at the bar and salutes them with his glass. They look at each other in disbelief. There was no way he had heard them across the bar with the band playing at full. Still, the smirk he wore did not leave his lips. Kim looked around for someone he might have been acknowledging. There didn't seem to be anyone.  

The next thing they knew he...... 


End file.
